


Tender

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Showers, Smut, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date night is going to be long for Stiles after a long week of beatings from werewolves and other lacrosse players all he really wants to do is take a shower and have a nap. Peter plans to help him feel a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

Today his skin isn’t ivory it’s a mixture between black and blue. Now and then there are red patches and green patches. Old bruises are vanishing, but these new ones are still there. He just wants to shower, to forget the pain that’s choking him, but he has other things he needs to attend to. Tonight is date night as mandated by Stiles Stilinski himself. 

He slams the door to his jeep and drag himself into the apartment complex Peter lives in. Things had changed considerably since Stiles turned 18. They had started to spend more and more time together. They had made a date night, and even went out sometimes, but that wasn’t the best part. The best part was that he and Peter got a chance to be intimate with each other. They got to kiss and make out and even fuck without it being against the law. 

Stiles knocks on Peter’s door and forces a smile when Peter opens the door. The older male is looking down at him, searching him with his eyes trying to find if anything is wrong with him. Stiles knows he’s going to do this, so he wore a long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises. He doesn’t need Peter knowing, or seeing it would just lead to a lecture followed by a fight. 

“Are you coming in?” Peter ask moving to the side for Stiles. Stiles doesn’t even give him a nod he simply slips in through the opening and walks to the couch. He sits down, relaxing into the soft cushions. His eyes move to Peter who’s moving to join him on the couch. They sit there together in silence for a moment. Its times like these Stiles wonders what he sees in Peter. Peter can be cold, and distant a times. He refuses to let Stiles in too far, but then again he figures that’s a Hale thing. After all the last time, a Hale let a human in Stiles, Scott, and Allison had been sacrificed in place of their parents. 

“What did you have planned for us to do tonight, because I don’t want to go out,” Stiles said after a few minutes of silence. Peter spared the boy a glance before nodding slowly. Peter’s eyes glanced towards the kitchen it was as if he was contemplating what they would do for food, but it didn’t take him long before he was up and on his feet.

“Go get the laptop and pick a movie,” He said. Stiles did as he was told as he listened to Peter ordering them pizza for dinner. A small smile played on Stiles' lips as he got the man laptop and a few of their favorite DVDs. Which consisted of two different Star Wars movies and some stupid classic films Peter liked. 

Stiles set to work hooking up the HDMI cable and setting up the laptop, so it was ready to go when they started to watch the movie. He turned back around to see Peter lounging on the couch watching him, a small smile on his lips. Stiles smiled and walked over kissing the older male softly on the lips. Peter’s hand reached up and gripped his hair. Stiles sighed softly into the kiss before pulling away to look at him.

“Would you mind if I took a shower? I kind of sort of just came from Lacrosse practice, and I smell,” Stiles said. He wasn’t lying; he had just come from Lacrosse, but he wanted to shower because his body hurt and the pain still felt like it was choking him. 

“Of course,” Peter said letting go of Stiles so he could go to the bathroom. Stiles knew the deal, if he showered here Peter would insist that he change clothes as well, so he grabbed a pair of shorts he had left here, just for theses occasions, and then one of Peter’s infinite V-necks. 

Stiles started the water before he wiggled out of his clothes and glanced at himself in Peter’s mirror. His eyes glanced to the door, and he closed it, not wanting Peter to see him in such a state. It was already bad enough that Peter was possessive as fuck, but he didn’t need a lecture about him having to take care of himself. He was. He was doing everything in his power to stay alive in a world where he might as well be pray to a bunch of sadistic werewolves. 

Stiles stepped into the shower and instantly let out a sigh of relief. He leaned against the cool white tiled wall and closed his eyes. The water was hot and felt good against his bruised skin. He wasn’t expecting it to feel this good. He took a deep breath feeling his chest start to loosen. His muscles had been so tight that it was weird to feel himself uncoiling. He reached over and grabbed Peter’s loofah and body wash. He didn’t care to know what it was the other male used, but he knew it was blue and had a strong scent to it. Every time Stiles got the chance he would use his shower gel, sometimes he even used it to wash his hands. It just smelt so fucking good and made him feel close to Peter, even when they weren’t near each other.

Stiles hadn’t noticed the sound of the door opening; his eyes were closed, and he was focusing on himself, for once in his life. So, when the shower door opened and the rush of cold hit his skin he jumped. His eyes locked on Peter’s, and he felt his cheeks flush red. Everything would have been different about this whole situation if Stiles didn’t look like shit.

“Stiles,” Peter said before stepping into the shower with him. Stiles looked at him and took a deep breath, inching away from him, so the two were at opposite ends of the shower. Stiles looked at his feet not wanting to see the look on Peter’s face. He was sure it was one of disappointment and anger.

Peter stood there for a moment before just reaching out and touching him. His fingers traced along the pattern of bruises. He couldn’t say he wasn’t angry with Stiles for letting this happen, but he also couldn’t complain after all he wasn’t there when it happened. He ran his fingers up, under his chin and lifted it, so their eyes meet. His blue eyes staring down into liquid amber. He leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

“I’m sorry. Does it hurt?” Peter whispered against the younger boys lips. 

“Yeah, it hurts. It hurts everywhere,” Stiles said. He didn’t know why it was so hard to lie to Peter. Maybe it was because Peter could tell when Stiles was lying, or maybe it was because Stiles just didn’t have it in him to fight anymore. 

Peter placed his hand against the boy’s ribs and watched as the pain snaked up into him. He had done it a lot for Cora lately, but now she was gone, back in South America, and he only had Stiles to worry about. He could tell Stiles wasn’t use to it because he shuttered at his touch and shuttered even more when he was done. He knew it was weird, to feel the pain just vanishing, not going away, vanishing. 

“Peter, don’t do that, it’s weird,” Stiles said leaning back against the wall to get his baring’s straight. Peter rolled his eyes before stepping closer to Stiles and wrapping his arms around his waist. Stiles groaned but let Peter pull him close, their lips touching in a soft manner. The kiss didn’t last long as Peter looked up and pulled away from Stiles.

“Go ahead and finish the pizza’s here, I’ll get everything set up for tonight,” He instructed before slipping out of the shower and getting into his robe. Stiles didn’t waste much more time in the shower. He washed his body then his hair and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom the scent of pizza hitting his nose and making his stomach growl just a little. He walked over, grabbed a slice and started to munch on it before noticing Peter wasn’t in the kitchen. He was pretty sure he hadn’t seen him in the bedroom but, he still checked in there.

Stiles counted his blessings because he had finished his slice of pizza, before walking in. He stood there in the doorway watching as a still very naked and wet Peter slipped into his boxers. Stiles felt that ever present feeling of arousal in his stomach. He hadn’t even thought about it in the shower; he had been in too much pain and too embarrassed to focus on the fact that the two of them were naked in the shower together. 

“Hey uh you know you could stay naked, and I could get naked, and we could not watch a movie,” Stiles suggested, looking at him from the door. Peter turned around still in his boxers; he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I could,” Peter said, moving to sit on the bed. Stiles followed suit climbing onto his lap and straddling him. He looked at him before kissing him, not planning to waste anymore time. It was date night, and that meant it was completely okay to have sex. It was also completely okay to have sex as a makeup for being super awkward the whole first half of the date.

Stiles bit down on Peter's lip and forced his tongue threw his lips. He ran his tongue against Peters as his hands reached around to rake his nails down Peter’s bare back. He knew exactly what it took to get Peter hard, and he wasn’t going to waste anymore time. He broke the kiss and leaned down to bite into Peter’s collar bone. Peter let out a hiss and pushed his hips up against Stiles before reaching down and pulling his green V-neck off Stiles.

Stiles pressed Peter back, so his torso was laying on the bed. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Peter’s nipple before he took it into his mouth and started to suck. His nails reaching up again to rake down Peter’s chest. 

Peter arched into Stiles nails and let out a low groan. He reached down to thread his fingers into Stiles' hair. He gave a soft tug signaling that he was ready for him to move to the other nipple. Stiles took the hint and started to suck on the other on his hand reaching up to tweak the one he had just finished sucking on. This caused Peter to buck his hips up against Stiles who groaned. 

Stiles pulled away and got off of Peter. He pulled Peter’s boxers off before slipping out of his shorts and boxers. Peter had rearranged himself on the bed so now Stiles could crawl over his whole body. Stiles did, but only after grabbing a bottle of lube. He handed it to Peter and turned around. He lifted his ass to Peter before dipping his head down to take Peter into his mouth. 

Peter groaned as he closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel that quick rush in his stomach; his cardinal need to pin Stiles down and fuck him hard, but he couldn’t. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted to be soft with him, draw the most intense orgasm out of him that he could. So, he opened his eyes and started to move his hips up and down helping Stiles suck him off properly. As he moved his hips, he dropped a few small cold drops of lube between Stiles' cheeks. Stiles groaned around Peter’s member as he pushed his ass back closer, and closer to Peter. Peter chuckles before he slides a finger into Stiles.

Stiles presses back, eagerly. He wants to feel more of Peter, but Peter retracts his finger, so just the tip is inside him. He groans around Peter’s cock, before breaking away from him and looking at him from where he was.

“Come on, don’t be a dick tonight. I don’t care what you want I’m hard; you’re hard, we need to fuck, not play a stupid game,” Stiles says, in frustration. 

“No Stiles, not when you’re hurt like this,” Peter said, firmly. 

Stiles groaned before dipping his head backdown to continue sucking on Peter. He figured that if he could just get the other male hard enough he would lose himself. But then again, Stiles had to admit the fact that Peter was always composed was kind of hot, and add his kind attitude on top of that, Stiles was really getting hot and bothered by it.

Peter goes back to slowly fucking Stiles ass with just his pointer finger. He’s motions are very slow and smooth it’s almost as if he’s done this before, but it’s a brand new experience for him. Peter was always in control of his body, especially around Stiles, but sex to him was a time of release. Not tonight, no tonight Peter needed to stay completely composed, and focus on Stiles. He adds a second finger then a third, and he can smell Stiles pre-cum leaking out of him. Peter’s cock is hard, and he’s leaking pre-cum as well, he figures now is as good as ever. He pulls his fingers out of Stiles, who whimpers around his cock.

“Ride me,” Peter says, as calm as he can, “But face me as you do it I want to see your face,” He explains. Stiles doesn’t waste much time; he moves to straddle Peter. It takes a few flustered moments for Stiles to get Peter’s tip inside him, but he’s able to do it. He moves down so he can take all of Peter into him. 

Their eyes meet, and Stiles is already panting, but Peter’s got other thoughts. He starts to move his hips slowly up and down. His cock is teasing Stiles prostate causing the boy to groan and try to move his hips so that Peter is striking his prostate with each thrust, but Peter isn’t letting Stiles win. He moves slower so that Stiles is having to work twice as hard, and after a little bit, he just gives up and lets Peter have control.

Peter leaned forward to kiss Stiles. Their lips press close as Peter moves his hands around Stiles body. He traces cuts and bruises before finally resting on hand on Stiles hips and the other in his hair. He grips the hair at the base of Stiles' neck and draws a weak moan out of the boy. His lips pull away to lick and suck at the part where his neck meets his collar bone. Stiles presses into Peter's mouth enjoying the feeling of blood rushing to the skin as Peter marks him as his. 

“Peter,” Stiles groans out, hearing the bliss in his own voices. Peter’s hips are no longer moving at a slow pace and ignoring his prostate. With each thrust he’s touching it, barley, making Stiles' toes curl. 

Peter’s free hand has moved down to grab Stiles cock slowly stroking it as he continues to thrust into Stiles. He’s adding more a more pressure to the boy’s prostate making Stiles groan out. His eyes are rolling back in his head, and his lips are parted as he breaths in through his mouth. Peter smirk’s and leans down sucking Stiles bottom lip into his mouth. It becomes a full blown sloppy kiss. Stiles is trying to stay in reality as Peter tries to fuck him into a nice and warm state of bliss.

Their tongue roll against each other’s, neither trying to dominate as they switch between Peter and Stiles mouth. Neither trying to make the other do anything with the kiss except share spit and touch tongues. They just want to feel close to each other, and Peter just wants Stiles to feel good. He doesn’t want him to have to think about the pain that comes with being beaten until your broken.

“Peter” Stiles gasp out quickly as he feels himself erupt in Peter’s hand. His eyes open wide as his hips move up and down against Peter. The friction getting the best of him as he squeezes his muscles around Peter sending him over the edge as well. The two groan and pant with each other. Peter eyes closed and Stiles wide open.

It takes about a minute but Stiles pulls away from Peter and lays facedown. Peter knows what he wants and lazily moves to lick at Stiles hole. Stiles shuttered and groans when Peter spreads his cheeks. He reaches down to stroke his member that is wasting no time getting hard again. He’s almost forgotten he’s exhausted from the last round and the long day, almost. His eyes shut as he focuses on the way Peter broad tongue slides in and out of him. He’s sucking and slurping his own cum out of Stiles ass, and Stiles isn’t even caring anymore. He’s come to expect this, especially if Peter came inside of him.

Peter’s growing hard again but he knows that Stiles will be returning the favor by actually sucking him off this time, so he doesn’t mind. He focuses on Stiles; he’s lapping up as much of his own cum as he can. He’s taking it into his mouth and swallowing it as his fingers move in and out making room for his tongue. He hears Stiles cum before he feels his walls push him out. He watches for a moment before he turns Stiles over and kisses him.

Stiles doesn’t even hesitate to kiss back. He loves the way that Peter taste. His eyes are half closes as their tongues turn and twist inside his mouth. He reaches down giving Peter a few long and lazy strokes he doesn’t plan to suck him off, not tonight. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to take it, so he lets his strokes turn from long and lazy to quick and firm. 

Peter growls into Stiles' mouth but doesn’t tell him to stop. Stiles' fingers are long, and he loves the way they feel wrapped around his cock. They are a little awkwardly shaped, but that’s always good, because they feel so different from his own. Their narrower and a little longer which makes for a great handjob, especially when he runs them over his tip. It makes Peter’s growl turn into a breathy sigh. Stiles finishes Peter off quickly then breaks the kiss to look at him with his big amber eyes.

“We need a shower and you need to wash your sheets,” Stiles says. Peter almost laughs as the response, but he just lets his lips form that rare smile that only Stiles gets to see. The two break apart from each other long enough for Peter to toss his sheets in the laundry and Stiles to start the shower, but once they're inside the shower their back to touching.

Peter runs his large hands along Stiles before he starts to wash away all the cum. He runs the loofah across his delicate skin planting kisses as he goes. Stiles lean back against the wall enjoying the tender touches he’s getting from Peter. It’s always a little odd to see his kind side, but it’s never new. He had seen it a lot with Cora, so he did somewhat expect it.

“Thank you,” Stiles says as Peter finishes getting his front and moves to turn him around. His face is now pressed against the white tiles that adorn Peters shower. He takes a slow deep breath, glad to not feel likes he’s choking from the pain. 

“You’re welcome,” Peter says still cleaning him. He kisses him again, here and there, but other than that there’s not much noise. The two are silent just enjoying each other’s company. Once Peter had finished washing Stiles he takes care of himself as Stiles washes his hair then slips out of the shower. 

Stiles towels off then gets back into the clothes he had originally changed into. Once he’s done he goes back into the kitchen to eat more pizza. His eyes glance at the clock. Date night would be over soon, and Stiles was rather upset by that. They hadn’t even watched their movie, but he couldn’t complain sex was way better than a movie. 

“If you're hungry eat,” Peter says, catching Stiles just sitting there holding a slice of pizza in his hands. 

“Oh right,” Stiles says taking a bite. He watches as Peter comes over and takes a slice for himself. They eat in silence looking at each other. They share a smile every now and then, but most the time it’s just solid eye contact. They don’t need to talk this works just fine for them, which is odd for Stiles who always feels the need to talk, but not around Peter.

After two more slices for Stiles and three for Peter the two are kissing. Both taste like tomatoes and pepperoni but neither care. They want to spend their last few moments together in each other’s arms. The sound of Peter grandfather clock hitting eleven chimed around the two, and they broke apart looking at each other for just one small moment.

“Be safe, Stiles,” Peter said before letting go of him and stepping away. Stiles nodded as he walked over to the area the two of them set their keys.

“Same time next week?” Stiles asked.

“You have a lacrosse game next week, but I’ll be there,” Peter said.

“Oh yeah, well see you then,”

“See you then,” Peter said shutting and lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic really took a long time to write so I hope it's okay. If you have any questions or comments let me know. I love kudos and I love comments :D


End file.
